The DVD
by Silentlamb
Summary: Kagome's needs to study for a HUGE test. But whaddya know, Inuyasha's come to take her to the feudal era. She discovers a rented DVD due that day. Promising a prompt return, she sends him and Souta to return it. Almost like on cue, they're lost.


_**Hi people. This story was hanging at the back of my mind for a while. So, I decided to post it! Please R&R.**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

**The DVD**

Inuyasha, backed into a corner, trying to fight his way out. Souta, unconscious on the ground beside him. Thugs, muggers and other kinds of idiots like that around him, ready to beat the hell outta him. Inuyasha growled to intimidate them and one swinging a chain lunged and

_..:FREEZE:...  
That's a bad way to start the story. Why are they in that predicament? Ya don't know do ya? See, I started way too late. Let's see... let's back up some._

_...:UNFREEZE:..._

"Inuyasha, I'm going home." Kagome said, backpack slung on her shoulder.

"Like hell you are!" Inuyasha shouted at her.

"Like your gonna stop me!" Kagome shouted back.

"I should just break the well, shouldn't I?"

"You do that and I'll be even more stubborn!"

"How is that even possible!"

"SIT!"

BAM!

_...:FREEZE:..._

A/N: _No, no, that's too early. Damn me and my bad ability with the fast forwarding and rewinding. Hmmm... how about the next day._

_...:UNFREEZE:..._

Kagome was running about her room. (_Ah, here we go_.) Things were being tossed everywhere. Yep, once again, there was another big test coming up and once again, Kagome was trying to cram everything the night before.

"Uh, Kagome?" Souta, her younger brother, opened the door slowly but a flying pen knocked him on the head and Souta slammed the door. "Oww..." He whined.

"Sorry Souta!" Kagome voice called out from her room. "I got a huge test tomorrow and and if I ace it, I just might pass!"

"But what about the pen, that had nothing to do with studying." Souta whined. Kagome did not answer and the rustling of papers and books continued.

Souta sighed and gave up. Right on cue, Inuyasha came walking down the hallway. "Hey Souta, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, impatient as always.

"She's in her room." Souta Souta replied. Inuyasha passed him and reached out for the knob to open the door.

"That isn't a good idea, Inuyasha." Souta warned, Inuyasha didn't listen-- as usual.

"Hey Ka--" Kagome's school bag, which isn't as big as her yellow one, but had just a big an impact, was thrown by Kagome who was scrambling around muttering over and over to herself "Notes, notes...". It hit him dead in the face with remarkable aim.

Kagome froze when she heard a thud of a person falling then the clack, thud and fluttering sounds of her stuff falling. She turned around, and saw Inuyasha on his back. Paper were still fluttering down and landing on him or around him. There were also books and pencils among other things on him, around him, or resting against him.

Kagome looked him up and down and stuck her hand out, grabbed a stapled bunch of papers and sighed with relief. "Ah, here are my notes. I was afraid I lost them."

She then stopped her frantic ways and started to pick up the papers that she had thrown around, putting the ones that she needed on her desk.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha snarled.

"Yes?"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Inuyasha shouted, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Heh, heh... yeah, see, I was looking for my stuff and was throwing things around and everything..." Kagome apologized lamely, continuing to pick up pieces of paper.

Inuyasha groaned, rubbing his head, then shook himself much like a dog. Pencil shavings, pens, and for some reason, post-it notes flew or fell from his hair and body.

Kagome, feeling a little better for not wasting any time arguing with him this time, tucked some papers that she had just picked up under her arm. She went for another pack of paper and as she picked them up, a DVD case fell to the ground and on it's side. Kagome tilted her head at it.

She picked it up and there was a note sticking out of the cover with her mom's handwriting.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I had put this DVD in your backpack in hopes that you would return it on your way back home. It's due in 2 days. Hope that's not a lot of trouble._

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Mom. _

Then it showed the date.

Kagome stared at the sate on the paper, then looked at the calender hanging the wall of her room. "Darn it Mom."

Inuyasha was combing through his hair for more of those pencil shavings. He wouldn't bother normally, but they had a weird scent and it was making him feel uncomfortable. "What? They send you the wrong spell book? That thing's too small if you ask me."

"Inuyasha it's not a spell book, it's a DVD. And it's due today!"

"So? If they come to kill ya, I'll protect you."

Kagome groaned. "Their not going to kill anyone. I need this DVD delivered back. Mom's counting on me. But I can't waste any time by not studying!" Kagome moaned from the predicament she was in. Then her eyes lit up.

"Inuyasha, YOU can take the movie back."

"Hey, the place doesn't have your scent. I can't track it down."

"Then take Souta with you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fine."

------------------------

Inuyasha walked into the horizon with Souta by his side. Kagome was seeing them off.

"If you don't get that DVD returned in 3 hours and we have to pay late fees, I'll be very mad!" Kagome called after them.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "We got it." He yelled back impatiently.

Only when they were a good distance away did he turn to Souta and ask, "How long is three hours again?"

Souta smacked his forehead.

-------------------------

"Inuyasha, I think you got us lost." Souta called.

"We can't be lost. Your a lost cause." Inuyasha replied. But no matter how much Inuyasha denied it, they were indeed lost.

"Inuyasha, I've been around Tokyo, and I don't even know this place existed." Souta stated.

Inuyasha groaned, stopped, and looked around. How they had managed to enter an industrial park you'll never know. However they went through it because Inuyasha thought that it would be easier to take a short-cut.

"What kind of a short-cut is this anyway?" Souta whined, scared.

Inuyasha's ears pricked around under his hat. Someone was following them.

He jerked around and saw someone hidden by shadow but still visible run from one pillar to the other. He growled to intimidate him. Either make him run off or show himself.

A jingle of chains made him jerk around again. A piece of concrete fell and Inuyasha jerked around again. Souta squeaked and gripped Inuyasha's leg. Inuyasha growled. It was way too quiet.

There was the sound of chains again. Inuyasha turned around and this time, a person was visible, not trying to hide from him. It was a boy of about 16. He wore baggy pants and a simple white T-shirt. There was a red bandanna tied around his black hair. There was a scar under one eye. In his hand, or more correctly, tied around his arm, was a long chain about 5 feet that dragged along the ground. Inuyasha took a step forward and the boy whipped the chain along the ground with a deafening crack.

Souta squeaked again and hugged Inuyasha tighter. Inuyasha showed no fear and tightened his stance, ready to attack.

The boy closed in, swinging his chain like some sort of lasso. He was about 3 or 4 feet in front of the two when he stopped.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha growled menacingly.

"Your in our turf." The boy said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"So?"

"So this!" The boy said, swinging the chain forward and Inuyasha brought his arm in front of him to protect himself. The chain snapped at it then curled around his arm. Inuyasha then used this opportunity to attack. Grabbing Souta so he wouldn't get hurt, he jumped back, jerking the chain with him. The boy fell forward, but quickly recovered, and, having not let go of the chain, he pulled it his way.

Inuyasha did not expect this, and fell down. Souta winced seeing Inuyasha take that damage, standing in the sidelines.

The boy dropped the chains, so as to not be taken advantage again, and ran towards the hanyou. Inuyasha got up off the ground, saw a flash of silver, and next thing he knew, was on the ground again with a wound on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha!" Souta yelped, getting more scared seeing the blood and everything.

Inuyasha was pretty used to wounds like this. Hey, he lived through 3 gaping holes in his gut! The punk, stood over him smirking. Whenever a normal human being took a blow like that, they would cower there for a bit, nursing their wound. But Inuyasha was not a normal human being, he wasn't even human, but he didn't know that. Inuyasha stood there on all fours, and took his claws and dug them into the punk's ankles.

He howled in pain and slashed again at Inuyasha, who dodged. Inuyasha got under his hand and cut upwards with his claws. The punk crumpled as blood gushed out of the new wounds.

Souta cheered. Inuyasha smiled a little and walked towards him.

Behind him, a piercing whistle echoed from behind him. Inuyasha and Souta looked at him. The boy had two fingers to his lips and had made a call of some sort.

Souta, who was frightened to begin with, squeaked when someone grabbed him from behind. He struggled in vain until a cloth was pressed against his nose and mouth and Souta fell forward, unconscious.

Back with Inuyasha, he had his own problems. Five guys, leaped out from the unfinished buildings and swung down on ropes. They leaped down around him, trapping him. They were either swinging chains or holding knifes. Inuyasha twisted around, trying to figure out what to do. He put his hand on his sword. But a little thought figure of Kagome appeared on his shoulder that said, "No matter what happens, do NOT draw the Tetsusaiga. We were lucky at the play (Culture festival episode) but that does not mean that you will be lucky all the time. If I hear you used the Tetsusaiga, I'll be very, very mad. "

Inuyasha growled but took his hand off of his sword. In the background, he saw Souta collapse to the ground and some guy was dragging him away. He leaped out the trap he was in with his demon strength and clawed the guy who was going to drag him into the darkness and do who knows what to him. The other guy's chest spurted blood and he crumpled.

The guys who were attacking backed off a bit when they saw the blood and him fall, probably dying. This silver-haired, girly looking guy they took as some sort of weak schmuck, was actually killing them off. With his own bare hands too!

One guy in the back turned around and did two piercing whistles. Taking this as a bad sign, Inuyasha grabbed Souta and ran.

He ran to an open space but a bunch of boys came out of nowhere and slashed at him. Inuyasha didn't particularly enjoy running away from fights but he had to get Souta outta here. Plus, they were wasting their 3 hours.

Gangsters surrounded him and he backed into a corner. (This is where you left off) Souta, unconscious on the ground beside him. Thugs, muggers and other kinds of idiots like that around him, ready to beat the hell outta him. Inuyasha growled to intimidate them and one swinging a chain lunged and Inuyasha jumped forward and sliced at his gut.

The boy flipped over and fell to the ground. 'Gotta escape, gotta escape." Inuyasha repeated to himself over and over. He looked up and saw this pile of metal pipes lying on an unfinished floor of a building.

Inuyasha grabbed the unconscious Souta and held him on his back as he jumped up about a floor or two.

"What the--"

"How the hell--"

"Holy--"

"How'd he do that?"

Random outbursts were spoken out when Inuyasha accomplished this feat. Inuyasha looked down at them and smirked at their confusion. He turned back at the pile of poles and sliced the chains. They broke like thread and the metal poles fell down at them like rain. They scattered except for an unfortunate soul who had a pole through the leg.

Inuyasha looked down on them and watched them flee and scatter like ants. Souta began to awaken. Inuyasha waited for him to be able to tell him where to go so they could end this miserable day. And they were off.

After about a half an hour of vain searching, they found what they were looking for. Panting, tired, out of breath, and sweating, they put the DVD on the counter and the guy working at the store at the time looked it over and pushed some buttons on the cash register.

"Ahem." The man started.

The two looked up at him wearily with a "Oh hell no." expression.

"You guys are15 minutes late. I'm sorry, you will have to pay a little extra." The guy said.

Inuyasha and Souta looked at each other, then at the guy. The guy smiled innocently.

Inuyasha wound back his arm and the clerk guy saw stars.

--------------------------

Kagome looked happily at her results. She worked so hard without any interference, she would be confident and proud enough to say that she would ace the test. There was a knock on her door. "Yes?" She asked merrily.

She walked over and opened the door. Inuyasha and Souta were at the door.

"Your evil deed has been accomplished." Souta said wearily.

"Oh good." Kagome said. "Was there any late fees?"

"No." They both said. But in their minds, they were thinking 'Inuyasha knocked him out before he could collect it.'

"Great!" Kagome said happily. "Inuyasha, since you did such a good job, I'll go back tomorrow with you after school without fuss."

Inuyasha fell over from exhaustion and groaned as if he was being tortured.

Kagome looked at him weirdly. "What? Isn't that what he wants?" She asked Souta.

THE END!

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**Heh heh. What do you think?**_


End file.
